User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level FOUR- Hermes Zoo
so this level i incoperated into the game because the directors where going to have a zoo in the first game but it never made it into the game so yeah lol. History Hermes Zoo was built as a place where people can go and see the animels from the surface, the Zoo was incredibly popular but the animels began to show strange behaviors from being in cages so far under the sea, acts of violance and strange unnatural things that weirded some people out. the Zoo was put on lock down after the riots and the animels died off from starvation or being killed by each other. but something monsterous has made this place its home. Walkthrough when Big Brother exits the Undertow he enters the now dead zoo surrounded by the skelital remains of animels and there victimes. The voice from Medusa's Stare begins to speak to him "well it seems that your a pesistant little bastard ai'nt ya! well theres a genetic key in this place that will let you pass on through. all you have to do is go to the Rhino exibit." Odgred "well that sounds like a trap, a trap in deed what might this march hair be up to?" so Big Brother fights his way through the Zoo until he reaches the Rhino exibit but the gate is locked tied and neads a key to get in so Big Brother must make his way to the Keapers shack. once there he will run into the Keaper an insane Houdini Splicer that must be killed to get the key. the fight isnt too hard but it is frustraiting this houdini has Electro Bolt, INCINERATE! and Winter Blast. with the Keaper defeated Big Brother has a choice to kill or spare him. SPARE- if you spare him he will thank you for your mercy and teleport away. KILL- if killed he will laugh at Big Brother and tell you he was just the start. with the key key retreived Big Brother must travelto the rhino exibit and enter, once inside he must walk to the other side and get the key. The MAN "hahahahaha....... iI hope you enjoy this because I know I will" as Big Brother turns around he witnases a large Spliced up Rhinocerous beast blocking his path. the gate slams shut and Big Brother must battle the abomination. if he spared the Keaper then he will appear and side with Big Brother in the fight. Ogdred "now thats not fair this Jabbawock will not let you escape not at all pehaps this is the end freind. how sad i was begining to realy like you". The Man " hmmmm i see i forgot to introduce myself. might as well your about to be killed by the Rhino so why not? the names Anton Kinkaid and Rapture is mine". the Rhono must be tricked into charging the wall and whalst stuned Big Brother must knock it onto its side and stab its soft underbelly, to drain its ADAM. must do this 5 times. ater the death of the Rhino Big Brother opens the gate and heads to the Undertow. Kinkaid "No.....NO! HOW THAT THING WAS A MONSTER A TRUE BEAST! NO NO NO! YOU SHIT ILL KILL YOU!" Ogdred "well done my freind your mighty vorpal balde has slain the Jabbawock and left this wonderland one beast less. well done indeed". on the way out Big Brother is ambushed by strange Spliced creatures when Kinkaide unlocks ALL the cages. Kinkaid "most of the animals down hear died but some feasted on the ADAM rich corpes scatterd around, now i hope you dont make those poor thinks ill when they tare you apart". Big Brother fights his way to the Undertow and moves on to MidTown. Misc NUMBER OF LITTLE SISTERS-3 NEW ENEMIES: Bouncer Big Daddy Prawler Houdini Splicer THE RHINO The Keaper (optanel) WEAPONS: Eliophent Gun PLASMIDS: Insect Swarm Winter Blast Category:Blog posts